Rock Your Body
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: AU/AH. Delena goes clubbing one night and meet at the bar. They dance and they sing the lyrics to each other. One-shot. Songfic.


**Rock Your Body**  
><strong>DamonElena**  
><strong>Rated T<strong>

**A/N: **this just popped into my head as I was listening to Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. This is a one shot. Listen to it while reading.

**Summary: **AU/AH. Delena goes clubbing one night and meet at the bar. They dance and they sing the lyrics to each other. One-shot. Songfic.

**DPOV**  
>I enter the club and make my way to the bar and sat on a barstool and flag the bartender.<p>

"What will it be?"

"Bourbon. Neat."

"Coming right up."

He sat the glass in front of me and I kick it back like a shot. I flag the bartender for more. I look towards the dancefloor to see everyone dancing to some club music. I'm still nursing my bourbon when someone sits next to me and order a margarita. I look to the side and see a gorgeous brunette with a short white skirt with a matching tank top. Her hair is slightly wavy. I smirk.

She looks right at me and smiles at me. I smirk back. The bartender handed her margarita and she sipped at it.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" I asked.

"I did but I just came to get a drink."

I nod and go back to my drink. Just then a Justin Timberlake song is. She gulps the rest of it down and hops off then looks at me coyly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, I wanna dance."

I shrug and hop off the barstool and she grabs my hand.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_  
><em>Dance with me<em>  
><em>I wanna rock your body<em>  
><em>Please stay<em>  
><em>Dance with me<em>  
><em>You don't have to admit you wanna play<em>  
><em>Dance with me<em>  
><em>Just let me rock you<em>  
><em>Till the break of day<em>  
><em>Dance with me<em>

She pretends to walk away but I grab her hand and tug her around until she's against me. We start grinding against each other.

_Got time, but I don't mind_  
><em>Just wanna rock you girl<em>  
><em>I'll have whatever you have<em>  
><em>Come on, just give it a whirl<em>  
><em>See I've been watching you<em>  
><em>I like the way you move<em>  
><em>So go ahead, girl, just do<em>  
><em>That ass shaking thing you do<em>

She turns around until her back is against my chest and she's grinding her ass against my dick. I wrap my hands around her waist and grind back.

"I didn't get your name, beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"Elena."

"Damon."

_So you grab your girls_  
><em>And you grab a couple more<em>  
><em>And you all come meet me<em>  
><em>In the middle of the floor<em>  
><em>Said the air is thick, it's smelling right<em>  
><em>So you pass to the left and you sail to the right<em>

Then she turns around and we're still dancing but a little more closely. I whisper the lyrics in her ear and watch as she shudders. I grin then she sings the girls part in my ear and its my turn to shudder.

We continue to dance the whole song then we take a break and go to the bar to get refreshments.

"So what made you come out to go clubbing?" She asked.

"I needed a night out."

"Understandable."

"You?"

"Same."

Then we lapse into silence until Hips Don't Lie by Shakira starts playing. She squeals and jumps off the barstool and trots back on the dancefloor already swinging her hips. I watched her while she watches me. She rolls her hips seductively in time with the song. Then she starts belly dancing and mouthing the lyrics. I get a little hard watching her dance.

We danced all the way until it was closing time. We walk outside into the nice summer air.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did too."

"So."

"Can I have your number?"

"Sure."

We exchange phones and put each others contact info down and hand the phones back to the owner. We smile at each other.

"I'll be seeing you around."

"Sounds like a plan."

We hug before leaving not knowing what would happen in the future. I smile while walking home thinking of Elena.

_fin_

**A/N: **how'd you like this one shot? Could've gone with a better ending but I didn't know how to end it.

**Update: **Copied to Delena one shot collection

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
